By the light of the moon
by Synystersdream1
Summary: Ruby is a muggle born who has to deal with the loss of her family, learning that she is a witch and becoming a werewolf.she enters Hogwarts during the marauders third year. will she get revenge on the beast that ripped her family apart?


Disclaimer; I own nothing, JK Rowling owns everything

By the light of the moon

Chapter one; The forest

Branches tore at her bare arms and legs and slowed her down as she ran through the forest. Her pajama top and shorts were being torn to shreds by brambles, her bare feet slashed and slippy with blood. Behind her it growled. It was messing with her, loving the chase, the fear. She ran faster, no longer trying to bat the grabbing branches out of her way. She barely felt the hair being ripped out of her scalp or the blood seeping into her eyes and mouth. She was almost at the river, her last hope. If she could just make it to the fast, powerful water she might have a chance.

It growled again, this time closer. She could feel its hot, fetid breath on the back of her neck, smell the stench of the drying blood of her family and god knew who else on its fur. It could have easily caught her if it wanted to. Could have ripped her limb from limb even as she ran. It was still playing wit her. She could hear the river, smell the rushes. It must have thought she would stop at the bank , thinking it was a dead end. Surely it could ear it too. The monster was wrong. As soon as she broke through the last of the trees she jumped.

The shock of the icy water was nothing to the pain that shot through her left shoulder as it sank its teeth into her, the rushing water dragging them both under. It clawed at her skin, pushing her down as it fought to rise above the water for air. She was swallowing water as se fought back, kicking at it wit strength her 10 year old body shouldn't have possessed. Somehow she managed to break free from its claws and broke through to the surface, unable to breath owing to the fact that her lungs were full of dirty river water.

She spotted a low hanging branch, grabbed it and dragged herself up onto the river bank. Still half in the water she kept hold of the branch, coughing and spluttering, water gushed out of her mouth and finally she was able to take a strangled breath. The monster was roaring, far down river, unable to make it to the bank. Her last thought before losing consciousness was _please drown, please die._

Someone was crying. It woke her up from fitful nigtmares. She opened her eyes to see a white-painted cieling above her. Looking to her right, where the noise was coming from, she saw only a blue curtain. "Do you know where you are Ruby?" The voice came from her left, she turned her head towards it, wincing from the pain in her shoulder, to see a nurse standing at her bedside. the woman was looking at her with thinly veiled pity in her eyes. She tried to speak, her throat was sore. The nurse filled a glass of water from a table at her side and put a straw in it before holding it for her to drink from. Ruby took a drink and tried to speak again. Her voice sounded hoarse. "the hospital" she said. "where's my mum?" Then she remembered. She no longer had a family. They were ripped to shreds by the monster one by one by the monster before it had turned on her. She began to cry. "There there" The nurse tried to sooth her. "Try not to worry about that now love. You need some rest" Someone entered the room through the door behind her. The nurse turned and spoke to the oddly dressed man who had just walked in."I dont think this is the right time professor" The old man held up a hand. "There never is one in these cases. I just need a few minutes of her time." The nurse hesitated, then nodded and with one last look at her patient, left the room.

"Are you a doctor?" Ruby asked, her voice still scratchy and hoarse. He shook his head and pulled up a cair before sitting down. "No Ruby. I am a teacher."

**And so ends chapter one. This is a rewrite of a former story i never got around to finishing. i hope you enjoy it and im looking foreward to hearing from you:)**


End file.
